The Contractor shall perform clinical evaluations of treatment regimens utilizing activated leukocytes sponsored by the Division of Cancer Treatment, NCI, under an investigational new drug application (IND). Specifically, the Contractor shall: 1) determine the antitumor activity of activating agents in combination with activated leukocytes in a variety of human cancers in patients with advanced disease and minimal prior therapy; 2) define the toxicities of activating agents administered in combination with activated leukocytes to patients with advanced cancer; 3) evaluate new methods for activation of leukocytes and determine the antitumor activity of activated leukocytes generated using the new methodology.